


【凛杀】赌徒番外社会我凛哥

by foreverbluewind



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverbluewind/pseuds/foreverbluewind
Summary: 雪鸦和狩兄的恶徒损友回合，感觉双方实在非常适合互坑。虽说是凛杀，结果这篇无生居然只出现在对话中和屏幕里……





	【凛杀】赌徒番外社会我凛哥

L城市内的某间别墅里。  
一直目不转睛注视着电脑屏幕的凛雪鸦停下转动鼠标滑轮的右手，端起摆在手边的咖啡轻啜一口，放松地靠在椅背上，对面前席地坐着摆弄枪械的男人感叹：「欸，这次来的杀手真是个美人。」  
男人似乎被他的话勾起了兴趣，停下手头的枪支拼装工作，站起身来走到他身旁窥看被定格的网络页面。  
「原来是暗网的追杀悬赏榜……哦，想不到鸣凤决杀竟然接了你的悬赏单，看来刑亥大小姐恨你入骨，不惜下血本要取你性命啊。」  
男人一手支于胸前，一手伸指摩挲着下颌胡渣，独眼中饱含揶揄看向凛雪鸦。  
凛雪鸦耸耸肩，无谓地微笑着说：「能被此等绝色美人深恨于心，我可是感到相当愉悦。看情报这位杀手先生已经动身前往这座城市，想必是你卖了我的坐标吧，狩兄。」  
被凛雪鸦称为狩兄的男人——狩云霄，对于被合作对象当面拆穿自己的出卖之举并未显露丝毫惊慌，反而直爽一笑：「不错，的确卖了个好价格。哈，果然什么事情都瞒不过你掠风窃尘。」  
凛雪鸦优雅举杯再度饮下一口咖啡，笑容越发可亲：「礼尚往来，所以我也将狩兄的位置卖给那名对你穷追不舍的国际刑警了，对方实在是一位年轻有为的出色警官。就是可惜成交价不怎么样，看来狩兄你的行情下跌不少。」  
狩云霄不禁勃然变色：「年轻警官……难道你指的是卷……？！可恶！我先走一步，下次一定加倍奉还！」  
男人风卷残云地收拾了散落一地的枪械，整理好行李头也不回地离开了此地。大约是为了泄愤，关门时用了相当的力气，让精铸的铁门也不堪重负地发出了巨大的碰撞声响。  
「雇佣兵的作风总是如此粗暴。」凛雪鸦极不真诚地叹了口气，回头看向电脑页面上显示的杀手照片，眼中露出了浓厚兴味。  
他仰头一口喝下杯中剩余咖啡，笑吟吟地凝视着屏幕上的俊美杀手：「搅局的家伙已经离开，我真是无比期待跟你的对局呢，亲爱的无生。」


End file.
